


American Girl

by huntress116



Series: Batman's Daughter [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Young Justice Characters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress116/pseuds/huntress116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman lost his daughter in a car accident when she was seven years old. His wife, Selina Kyle, blamed herself for causing the crash that took their little angel's life and left him. Not knowing she survived the crash with Selina hiding her all these years, Bruce still blames himself for not being there to save her. What all of them don't know is that it was all part of The Light's master plan.</p><p>Will Gotham's Princess ever find her way back home, to the father she's never known?</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Helena Kyle-Wayne is Tigress. In this story Thomas Blake (AKA Catman) is her uncle. Thought it would fit since the original Catman was related to Selina Kyle that way.

**See You Again**

 

Helena Kyle watched the rain pouring down outside from the window in her penthouse (located in Star City) and then sighed. It was turning out to be a dreary day and her thirteen year old mind couldn’t help but search for something to do or at least capture her attention for a small while. Helena never liked days like this, because her mind started wandering to places and things that she didn’t want to know. The top thing was her father, also known as Slam Bradley Jr. She wondered what he looked like, because he had died in a car crash when she was so little that she couldn’t even remember simple facts about him. The only visible things she gets from her father, was her height and her sapphire blue eyes.She was extremely tall for her age, in fact most people thought she was sixteen instead of twelve. Helena was absolutely sure about her eyes though, because mom always cupped her cheek and gave her a small smile whenever she was remembering her father. Other than that, she looked exactly like her mother.

‘ _As beautiful as me, and as brilliant as your father_.’ That was always how mom described her to other people, which brought even more thoughts and possibilities.

Helena shook her head trying to remove the thought and got up from the floor, walking towards the training room to throw a few punches at the punching bag for the time being before her mother got home. Selina Kyle was on another one of her famous heists, and it was too dangerous for her to come along this time.

‘ _Stay here this time Kitten, you still have a lot to learn about the business. In case something happens I don’t want you to get caught_.’ , her mother had said. The truth was she had been helping her mother with minor jobs ever since she was a little girl. Well, littler anyway.

Walking past her little brother’s room, she peeked inside to see if he was still sleeping. Good thing he was. Helena closed the door quietly and continued her quest to the training room.

Something she could never figure out, was that her mother had taught her just about every gymnastics move known to man, but when it came down to it she flat out refused to teach her how to fight.

They had argued for days about the subject, but it always came down to the same answer every single time. So when they went to Brazil for a major heist and her mother left her alone, someone made her an offer she just couldn’t refuse.

**4 Years Ago**

_“Stay in the apartment Kitten, and if anything happens I’m only a phone call away. I love you, and take care of your brother.”_

_“Okay mom everything will be fine. Go do your thing.” Her mother kissed her forehead and walked out the door shutting it behind her._

_A couple hours later she heard gunshots outside and her natural curiosity got the best of her. After making sure her little brother wasn’t woken up by the loud noises, she waited in the living room. She was smart enough to wait until the gunshots died down, and then climbed out the window up onto the roof. Helena ran towards the sounds of grunts and groans, and she could just barely see a woman beating up an army of men. She decided to try to get a closer look so she jumped to the building next to her, and pushed off the side, backflipping onto the ground._

_Helena hid behind the building closest to the fight, and it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.Keeping herself as close to the wall as possible she peeked around the corner to look at the woman. She was a tall asian woman, with long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in a loose ponytail. The lady was wearing a skin tight red suit, with a gold belt around her waist and the same material wrapped from under both her arms to around the beginning of her neck and chest. Helena watched her take down all of the ninja men with swift kicks, and other moves the raven haired girl could only dream about learning. It looked like she was barely even trying, and that amazed her even more._

_When all of the men were down the brunette relaxed slowly and her head shot over towards the girl’s direction. It was no use trying to hide from her after watching all that, so she came out from behind the corner and slowly walked over to her. She stopped about ten feet from her and watched as the strange woman narrowed her eyes. Helena held up both her hands in mock surrender, so that she wouldn’t attack or do something worse. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke._

_“What is your name?”_

_“Helena. What’s your name?”_

_“Lady Shiva.” Luckily Helena has always been good at hiding her emotions, so she crossed her arms and didn’t show any signs of just how intimidated she actually was._

_“You work for the League of Assassins, right?”_

_“Correct. You look familiar, little girl. Have we met before?”_

_“Definitely not. I think I would remember meeting somebody who could do this.” She gestured to all the unconscious bodies around them, and saw Lady Shiva smirk._

_“You have potential, little one.” It took Lady Shiva a fraction of a second to place both the face and the eyes, but it became obvious when she did. This curious little girl was the daughter of Batman and Catwoman. She had her mothers facial features, but her father’s height and eyes._

_“Thanks, but could you be a little more specific?” Her smirk only widened. This little girl didn’t even know who her father really was, if she did then Bruce would have found her already. Meaning Helena could be a dangerous weapon. Her dangerous weapon if she played her cards right. So many possibilities, with this young student._

_“Fighting.”_

_“Sorry, I don’t know how to fight. My mother won’t teach me.” Shiva thought about this for a moment. On one hand, she could pass on her techniques to the girl and she could become her legacy. More than a legacy, she could become one of the best martial artists in the world, possibly the leader of the League when she was finished. On the other hand, Batman will eventually find her no matter what side she’s on. This is going to be one of her best moves against him yet. Training his own daughter in the way of deadly martial arts._

_Perfect._

_“Stay right here Helena. I’ll be right back.” Helena watched as she ran in the other direction for something. For some reason every horror movie she had ever seen told her instincts to run, but she stayed. Little did Helena know, what happened next was going to change her life forever. She watched Lady Shiva walk back over to her with a piece of paper in her hand._

_“Alright Helena, take this.” Shiva gave her the paper and then grasped her hand in both of hers._

_“What is it?”_

_“My phone number. When you decided you want to learn martial arts. Call me.” Shiva took a step back and started walking away._

_“Wait!” She turned around and looked back at her. “Why are you giving me this?”_

_“You have great potential Helena Kyle. I would hate to see it wasted all because of your foolish mother and her fears.” Lightning struck the night sky. “Fate brought you to me. The night calls out to you because of your mother and your father’s pasts. I want to teach you to use your strengths and demolish your weaknesses. It doesn’t matter when or where you want to meet again. I will be there. Be ready to begin right after you call. Goodbye Helena Kyle.”_

That night changed her entire life. She had debated over what to do for the next three days, but eventually gave up and called her. Four full years of harsh back-breaking training, and she still hasn’t learned everything yet. Her mother still hasn’t found out either, and she planned to keep it that way for as long as she possibly could. Not long after she met Lady Shiva she had learned about her metahuman powers. She had cat-like flexibility, she healed from injuries almost instantly, and she could track people by their scent like her Uncle Thomas AKA Catman.

Helena also created an alternate persona for herself with Shiva’s help: The Tigress. Lady Shiva trained her in almost every weapon imaginable, but she used katana blades as her main weapon along with a crossbow. Anyone who was anyone in the villian community now knew that the Tigress was Lady Shiva’s apprentice, and eventual successor. What they didn’t know was that she had never killed anyone before. They also thought she was Catman and Lady Shiva’s daughter, so she rolled with the idea and so did her uncle.

After getting tired of the punching bag, she decided she wanted to get something to eat. And of course, there wasn’t anything to eat inside the fridge.There was a convenience store down the street,so maybe if she ran over really quick and came back her mother would never find out. Terry would still be sleeping and would never know she left either. It would be so fast her mom probably wouldn’t even care that she went. Helena grabbed thirty dollars off the kitchen table and an umbrella then headed out the door. She thought about bringing a jacket since she was in a tank top, but then dismissed it because she would be gone less than five minutes.

She was walking down the street when she caught five unfamiliar scents following her and three more up ahead. Great, they were going to ambush her.

One of them grabbed her arm and shoved her into an alley, slowly walking towards her.

“Hey, baby. Where you goin’ in such a hurry?” All of them started closing in on her and she backed away slowly.

“Look I don’t want any trouble.”

“Too bad babe, with those looks you had trouble when you walked outside.” All of the sudden one of the guys struck her in the back of the head, and she dropped to the ground. The pain went away quickly, but she still acted like she was struggling to stand up so that they would underestimate her.One of them brought out a knife, and she was about to get in a fighting stance when an arrow shot out from behind her and hit the guy in the face.

All of them looked up and she turned around slowly. There was a boy in a red and yellow costume with a hat on and a bow at the top of the next building. The next thing she knew, arrows were flying and men dropped to the ground. She moved out of the way and watched him swing down in front of her.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” She sat down on the ground, leaning up against the brick wall behind her.

“You got hit in the head pretty hard. I think you should go see a doctor.” He bent over grabbing her umbrella, not sure what he should do yet.

“I’m fine.” She stood back up and took her umbrella from him. “Thanks.”

He shrugged. “It’s what I do. What’s your name?” Her blue eyes looked sort of familiar to him in a way.

“Helena. What’s your’s Red?”

“I’m Speedy.” She bit her lip to stop a smile from forming. This was probably the most exciting thing she’s done all day!

“Well thanks for your help Red. I appreciate it.”

“Why do you keep calling me Red?”

“You have red hair.” She giggled and touched the tip of his fiery red hair. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked, even with her hair slightly wet. “Plus to be honest I don’t think Speedy fits.” When a few strands of wet hair fell into her face he had to mentally stop himself from brushing them away. She smiled.

“Are you sure about that doc-mmpf!” She cut him off by capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Roy closed his eyes and gave in, feeling her grab his shoulders for support. When the kiss ended and he opened his eyes, the mysterious blue-eyed girl was gone. Just to check Speedy poked his head out the entrance of the alley and looked left and right. Definitely gone. So he climbed the fire escape onto the top of the building to watch the sun set. Speedy lifted his hand to briefly touch his lips, summoning up a fond memory of the kiss hoping to eventually see the gorgeous blue-eyed girl again. Then he shot a grappling arrow onto the next building, sliding down the jump line to go see Green Arrow.

It would be three years until their next meeting, except this time instead of Speedy, it would be Red Arrow who was going to see her.

 

**"See You Again"**

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _

_**Said goodbye, turned around** _  
_**And you were gone, gone, gone** _  
_**Faded into the setting sun,** _  
_**Slipped away** _  
_**But I won’t cry** _  
_**Cause I know I’ll never be lonely** _  
_**For you are the stars to me,** _  
_**You are the light I follow** _

_**[Chorus:]** _  
_**I will see you again, whoa** _  
_**This is not where it ends** _  
_**I will carry you with me, oh** _  
_**'Til I see you again** _

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _

_**I can hear those echoes in the wind at night** _  
_**Calling me back in time** _  
_**Back to you** _  
_**In a place far away** _  
_**Where the water meets the sky** _  
_**The thought of it makes me smile** _  
_**You are my tomorrow** _

_**[Chorus:]** _  
_**I will see you again, whoa** _  
_**This is not where it ends** _  
_**I will carry you with me, oh** _  
_**'Til I see you again** _

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _

_**Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking** _  
_**But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know** _

_**I will see you again, whoa** _  
_**This is not where it ends** _  
_**I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah** _

_**I will see you again, whoa** _  
_**This is not where it ends** _  
_**I will carry you with me, oh** _  
_**'Til I see you again.** _

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _

_**'Til I see you again,** _  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _  
_**'Til I see you again, whoa** _  
_**'Til I see you again,** _

_**Said goodbye turned around** _  
_**And you were gone, gone, gone.** _

By:Carrie Underwood

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the song or the characters. All rights go to their respective owners…


End file.
